Mercy and Grace
by Ferivae
Summary: Draco claimed he was being merciful when he took Hermione instead of letting Greyback have her. Rape/Non-Consent; Mature Content. Compliant with DH.


**Draco claimed he was being merciful when he took Hermione instead of letting Greyback have her. Rape/Non-Consensual; Mature Content. Compliant with the books. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc.

* * *

"Stay back Greyback. You can have the Mudblood when I'm done with her. Unless Draco wants her, I never gave him a birthday present," Bellatrix snapped at the werewolf. He merely snarled in response and stood back, pacing like a predator watching his prey.

Hermione was gasping and sobbing on the floor, unable to move. This had been going on for hours. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She would die before giving up any information, but death was looking very inviting right now.

However, Greyback and Bellatrix started arguing over who was going to take Hermione when Bellatrix was done. This gave Hermione the first chance she had to make her own plan. As her head cleared a little from the break from the Cruciatus curse, she formulated her plan.

They stopped arguing and Bellatrix rounded on Hermione.

"No, please!" Hermione shrieked as loud as she could, hoping the boys downstairs could hear what she was planning. "The sword's a fake, okay? It's a fake! We don't have the real one," Hermione gasped. Bellatrix considered her for a moment.

"Greyback, go get the goblin. He will be able tell," Bellatrix said, grinning.

Greyback went down to where the prisoners were being held. As he grabbed Griphook, he smirked at Harry and Ron.

"I'm going to have a piece of your little friend up there. Or maybe I'll just have her altogether," he taunted and laughed as he saw how panicked and angry they got.

When Griphook declared the sword in question was a fake (though it was the real one), Bellatrix turned to Hermione again. She was about to begin torturing Hermione to find out where the real Sword was, but Draco walked in.

"Oh, hello, Draco. Perhaps now would be a good time to take a break. Now would you like to have the Mudblood, or should I give her to Greyback?" Bellatrix smirked. Hermione, kneeling and shaking on the floor, raised her head to look at the youngest Malfoy. He glared at Hermione, but seemed torn about something.

"I'll take her," Draco said eventually. Hermione's eyes widened in fear. Greyback snarled in anger.

"Calm down, you mutt. Maybe you can have her after. Draco, go take your prize. We can go inform the others what we have found out so far," Bellatrix delighted in Greyback's anger.

Draco pulled the shaking Hermione from the ground. He covered her mouth and pulled her from the room roughly. He brought them to a small room with a bed in it and Hermione really started fighting.

Draco growled and hit her hard across the face, sending her flying.

"Shut up, Mudblood," he said before pulling her to the bed.

* * *

Draco pulled out of her eventually, leaving her lying motionless on the bed. Hermione was bleeding and in pain. She had never felt such pain like that before. She had been a virgin, and Draco had not been gentle, especially when she struggled until he had to beat her into submission.

"I hope you know this was an act of mercy," Draco said scathingly as he pulled his pants back on. Hermione turned her head to look at him with the most angrily incredulous look she could manage. Draco's eyes were dark as he looked at her.

"Considering you were going to be given to Greyback. You're too old for him to want to just bite. And not many women survive being his play-thing," Draco said looking at her. "Now get your clothes on."

Hermione slowly crawled naked and bleeding out of the bed, all shame forgotten in her shock.

"That was not mercy," Hermione managed to choke out.

"I was very gentle compared to what Greyback would have done, Granger. And no, I couldn't have just said I did it and left you alone. The Dark Lord checks all our stories. He's a very skilled Legilimens," Draco said darkly. "Now get dressed!" he commanded

Once Hermione was clothed, Draco grabbed her and pulled her back to the room in which they had been interrogating her and left her with Bellatrix.

"She's all yours," Draco said coldly and walked out. When he was at the door, he looked back briefly at Hermione. She met his eyes and she could have sworn she saw remorse in his eyes.

Bellatrix began torturing her again but Hermione refused to say anything else. Lucius Malfoy entered a short time later and asked what was taking so long to get the information out of her. That was when he heard what he thought was a House-Elf's Apparition downstairs. He called for Wormtail to go check it out…

* * *

When they were free from Malfoy Manor, Harry and Ron asked Hermione if Greyback had touched her. She answered honestly, no Greyback hadn't. But she never told them what had really happened…

* * *

It was a few weeks later. It was the Final Battle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement. That was when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle ambushed them. Hermione quickly turned to fight them. Draco paused when he saw Hermione. Their eyes were locked on each other for a moment. That moment was long enough for Crabbe to stupidly attempt to cast the Fiendfyre spell.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron found the brooms and began to fly away when they heard the screams of Malfoy and Goyle. Crabbe was already lost in the fire. They decided to turn around.

Harry found Goyle while Hermione sure enough located Draco. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

Once out of the Room, Draco and Goyle seemed in shock at what just happened. Harry called Hermione and Ron to leave them. Hermione turned to face Draco, who looked up at her.

"_That _was mercy. Not getting what you deserve," Hermione said quietly before running to join Harry and Ron in the next fight. Draco was left to gape as she walked away.

* * *

Ron kissed Hermione when their victory was known and she began to cry. Ron pulled back and looked at her, but Hermione put on a face of tearful happiness.

Hermione attended the funerals of all her fallen friends. She saw Draco once again at Severus Snape's funeral. Hermione remembered Harry telling her Snape was Draco's godfather.

Their eyes met. Draco seemed torn as he looked at her. He settled to nod at her.

She stared back, unsure what to do with his gesture. She had never decided if he had really been trying to do a good thing in Malfoy Manor.

It was then she remembered one of the last conversations she had with Remus Lupin at Bill and Fleur's wedding before leaving to look for Horcruxes.

"_Mercy and grace will be important when this war is over. We will need them both to rebuild our society," Remus said. He refused to talk about the war as if they wouldn't win._

"_How would you define them?" Hermione asked._

"_Mercy is not getting what you do deserve. Grace is getting what you do not deserve," Remus said simply._

Hermione decided to bestow grace on Malfoy as she nodded in return, deciding to forgive him even if he didn't deserve it.

**

* * *

**

Please review!


End file.
